


[Podfic] how big the hourglass, how deep the sand

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] how deep the sand [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After All This They Deserve a Little Cottage and a Spring Wedding, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Determined Crowley, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kidnapping, Life After the Apocalypse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nobody Uses Their Words Properly, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, The South Downs Retirement Dream™, co-dependancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: After the Apocalypse, and with characteristic slowness, both Crowley and Aziraphale think there might be something they need to sit down and talk about.And then Aziraphale disappears._____Listen to the complete work on Anchor
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] how deep the sand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586092
Comments: 25
Kudos: 104
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how big the hourglass, how deep the sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043838) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 



> With thanks for public domain audio elements from [Hoerspielwerkstatt](https://freesound.org/people/Hoerspielwerkstatt_HEF/sounds/457919/).
> 
> Music from https://filmmusic.io: ["Heartbreaking" by Kevin MacLeod](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/3863-heartbreaking/) ([CC-BY](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/how-big-the-hourglass--how-deep-the-sand---Chapter-1-e9tk2k)

[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-30/41336514-44100-2-a53ec9454b869.m4a)


	2. Chapter 2

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/how-big-the-hourglass--how-deep-the-sand---Chapter-2-ea02ka)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-0-4/41988899-44100-2-717fe85b937b9.m4a)


	3. Chapter 3

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/how-big-the-hourglass--how-deep-the-sand---Chapter-3-ea9m72)

[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-0-19/44198156-44100-2-a691f9bb94fb1.m4a)


	4. Chapter 4

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/how-big-the-hourglass--how-deep-the-sand---Chapter-4-eae4rb)

[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-0-26/45170573-44100-2-be3c9396aad26.m4a)


End file.
